


[Podfic] From the Darkness We Rise

by zaithat



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: AU, Adventure, Angst, Book & Movie Combination, Book Spoilers, Character Death, Dark, Depression, Dysfunctional Relationships, Fear Play, Friendship, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Nightmares, Possession, Seelie Court, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Uneasy Allies, Unseelie Fae, Whump, touch starved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaithat/pseuds/zaithat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fan produced podfic of not_poignant's From the Darkness We Rise.</p>
<p>Twenty two years have passed since the defeat of Pitch, and Jack lives alone, touch-starved, with only the company of a solitary Nightmare. One evening the Man in the Moon sets him on a path that will lead him to unexpected relationships, draw the attention of the Guardians to a new coalition of villains, and challenge Jack's every notion of what it is to be good, evil, and what it is to live in the shadows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [not_poignant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_poignant/gifts).
  * Inspired by [From the Darkness We Rise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/642848) by [not_poignant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_poignant/pseuds/not_poignant). 



> I read not_poignant's fic From the Darkness We Rise, and instantly fell in love with it. I was inspired to finally do a podfic, and I wanted to do her story first. I asked, and she agreed to let me do it! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> This is my first spoken word production, so any suggestions or critiques are welcome! I want to make this worthy of her amazing story.

To stream and/or download the first chapter, please go [here](https://soundcloud.com/zaithat/ftdwr_ch1).


	2. Nightmares Have Feelings Too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two for everyone! I hope you all enjoy this chapter; I'm really enjoying learning how to do all of this. I do apologize for my Russian accent, it's. . . a work in progress. Maybe if I get really good at it, some of these early chapters might be redone.

To stream or download this chapter, please go [here](https://soundcloud.com/zaithat/ftdwr_ch2).


End file.
